Won't Be Gone Forever
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: A Stand Alone from Learning To Trust- Her Brother was about to go out and retire as World Heavyweight Champion. Her Brother was about to retire from Wrestling, He was about to retire from the thing he loved. Everyone understood why, but How did his sister, Jasmine, feel about all this? Edge/OC


Summary: Her Brother was about to go out and retire as World Heavyweight Champion. Her Brother was about to retire from Wrestling, He was about to retire from the thing he loved, and everyone understood why, but How did Jasmine feel about all this?

Author's note: Hey everyone, I just can't seem to stop writing these pointless one-shots! This one comes as I am just watching my Edge DVD 'You Think You Know Me' and I got inspired by the documentary part of it. Anyways, I just wanted to say Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on the other one-shots I have posted recently, this means a lot! : Another stand-alone one-shot from my story: 'Learning To Trust'. (Which I updated yesterday, so please read everyone!) To understand the relationship between Jasmine/Edge/Christian, please read Learning To Trust. Thanks!

I'd also like to thank some reviewers from other oneshots! You guys make my day:

**BlackWidow101 (**Ugly Duckling reviewer, The One Person Who Understands Reviewer and So Much For Best Friends Forever reviewer)-Awww, thank you so much for reviewing & I've always loved Brie and Bryan, they are so sweet for each-other& Hahaha, Good thinking, Maybe Kaitlyn should of! :)

**PRINCESSNIA** (Ugly Duckling reviewer& The One Person Who Understands reviewer)- I agree, Natalya is far more talented than either of the Bella Twins, Thank you for the review& Thank you for the review, I've always thought Nikki would be the more vain of the two twins :)

**xHalesMariex **(I'm Ready reviewer) - Thank you so much! :)

**wweanddegrassi **( I'm Ready reviewer)-Thank you so much! :)

** heidipoo **(The One Person Who Understands reviewer)- Thank you so much for your review :)

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 **(The One Person Who Understands reviewer) - Thank you so much! :)

**MelinaFan1989-** (The One Person Who Understands reviewer)- Thank you so much! :)

**Kane09lisa** (The One Person Who Understands reviewer& Never Felt Safer)- Thank you& Ahaha, Super Jeff to the recuse :)

**1 Crazy Burnette Goddess **( The One Person Who Understands reviewer& So Much For Best Friends Forever reviewer) - Awww! Thank you so much& Thank you for the reviews :)

**Just a Hooligan **(The One Person Who Understands reviewer) - Thank you! :)

**GuitarBoy48 **(So Much For Best Friends Forever reviewer) Good Idea, Thank you :)

**Ghunter182003** (Never Felt Safer reviewer) - Thank you! Jack was Jeff's dog, he died In the fire :(

** shiki94 **(Never Felt Safer reviewer)- Awww thank you so much! :)

**Bandit Enigmatic **(Never Felt Safer reviewer) - Thank you so much! :)

If I have forgot anyone, I am so sorry, but thank you for your reviews everyone :)

Anyways:

Please read and review everyone!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jasmine Copeland stood backstage, with Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, Paul 'Triple H' Levesque, Her Mother Judy Copeland and her family friend, Jason 'Christian' Reso.

While the others in the group chatted idly, Jasmine's eyes were fixed on the form of her Brother, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, as he stood talking to John Cena and Randy Orton across the hall. She knew from the tears gathering in his eyes and the sad smile plastered across his face that It was time.

It was time for him to retire.

She knew that It was the last thing he wanted. Hell, it was the last thing any of them wanted. Their whole family knew how hard Adam had worked for this, how hard he had worked to rightfully hold every championship to his name, and although Jasmine knew it was for the best, was it selfish of her to not want him to do it?

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulders. Blinking she looked up into the eyes of her brother.

"You alright?" he asked, turning her around to face him, his face full of concern.

"I should be asking_ you_ that question" she said, catching sight of the tears in his eyes. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

"I don't have a choice, Jas" he replied, running his hand through his already chaotic blonde hair.

"I Know" Jasmine sighed, "We just thought…."

"That I'd have another year left in me?" Adam smiled. "You're not the only one who thought that"

"At least you get to go out after headlining Wrestlemania and winning the World Heavyweight championship, right?" She asked, eying the belt on his shoulder and smiling as he glanced down at it lovingly.

"Yeah" he smiled, "I suppose there's no better way to go out then on top"

"Well, you've done that" Jasmine said, "I'll see you later"

Adam watched as his sister hurried away from him, not catching sight of the tears in her eyes.

.

.

.

.

Adam smiled gratefully as he came through the curtain and saw all of his friends and co-workers smiling at him sadly, all of them clapping proudly for him. The Canadian felt more tears pricking in his eyes, he'd already cried once, he didn't want to cry in front of his friends, or rather, the people who had become family to him. He made his way down the line, hugging and talking to them all. They all meant so much to him at some point in his career, inside and outside of the ropes. He smiled as he saw Layla and Nattie, two of Jasmine's closest friends, looking up at him, arms outstretched.

"We're going to miss you" Nat said, hugging him tightly. "I always miss fellow Canadians"

Adam let out a laugh and hugged her back. "Don't worry, Nattie. You haven't seen the last of me, I promise"

"I'm gonna miss you" Layla said, as he hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Lay" Adam sighed. "Both of you keep an eye on Jas for me?"

"You got it" Nat smiled, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Speaking of my sister" Adam said, "Have you seen her anywhere?"

"No, we haven't" Layla said, her tone apologetic, "We thought she was with you and Jason"

"Jay said he hasn't seen her…" Adam sighed, "I'll go and find her, thanks guys"

Adam quickly made his way down the line, hugging some, exchanging words and numbers before hurrying away, to find his sister.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasmine sat in her brother's dressing room and sighed. She didn't want him to go, and she didn't even care if it was selfish.

She didn't want him to leave her.

She was so used to having both of them on the road with her. it had always been Adam, Jasmine and Jason, the three Musketeers, it wouldn't be the same with Adam gone.

Nothing would be the same.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she remembered the day he'd told her.

_*Flashback*_

_Jasmine was sitting in her hotel room on her laptop, when her phone rang. Sighing, she grabbed it and saw it was Adam. Without a second thought, she pressed answer._

"_Hello?" she said._

"_Hey, Little Sis" Adam replied, "What's going on?"_

"_Eh, not much" she replied, closing the lid to her laptop. "You?"_

"_Well, I need to talk to you about something" he replied, his voice getting softer._

"_Alright," Jasmine said, sitting up, alarm rising inside her. "What's going on?"_

"_Alright, so I just got back from the doctor with my results" Adam began,_

"_From your scan?" Jasmine cut in, "What did they say?"_

"_Well…. It's not exactly the news I wanted to hear" Adam sighed._

"_Adam…" Jasmine said, her voice shaking. "What did they say?"_

"_Well…. They said that…" Adam began, choking up._

"_Adam, what did they say?" Jasmine persisted, "What's going on?"_

"_They're making me retire, Jas" Adam finally said._

"_They're making you do what?!" Jasmine exclaimed._

"_I haven't got a choice" Adam sighed._

"_They can't make you retire, Adam" Jas sighed, "You're the wrestler, not them!"_

"_If I continue wrestling, Jas" Adam sighed, "I could end up in a wheelchair or worse…"_

"_What do you mean worse?" Jasmine asked,_

"_Well, I could die, Jas" Adam said, "That's why I have to retire"_

"_But you're the world Heavyweight Champion!" Jas objected._

"_I know" Adam sighed, rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see him. "I've talked to Vince and told him and the doctors have come to the conclusion that I can compete at Wrestlemania and when I will, I'll go out World Champion"_

"_Wow" she mumbled, "I wasn't expecting that…."_

_*Flashback*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Adam sighed as he entered his dressing room and caught sight of Jasmine sitting In there.

"Jas…." He mumbled as he sat down next to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Well, you found me" she said, not looking up at him.

"Look, you know why I've got to do this, Jas" Adam said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, you're the one who encouraged me to go for these tests"

"Well, I was worried about you" she replied, finally looking up at him. "I didn't think that this was going to be the result of it all"

"No-one did, Jas" Adam said, pulling her close to him. "I knew it was coming eventually, but I at least thought I'd finish my contract"

"It's like your leaving and I'm barely going to see you" Jas mumbled against her brother's shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" Adam chuckled. "I'm just retiring Jas. It's not like you're never going to see me, I swear to you that you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm always gonna be around, just because I can't wrestle anymore, it doesn't mean I'm not a part of WWE"

"You are still leaving me, Adam" Jas sniffled, the tears beginning to fall. "It's not going to be the same anymore"

"I just can't wrestle anymore, not with my neck the way it is. I can't risk hurting myself or one of the others getting hurt because I can't feel my hands or my arms" Adam said, feeling the tears pricking his eyes. "But I'm not leaving you"

"Can't you do something?" Jasmine sighed, _"Anything?"_

"Believe me, if there was something that would help me, I'd already be doing it" Adam sighed, pressing a kiss to his sister's hair. "The only option is for me to leave, and believe me I don't want to, but I haven't got a choice."

"I'm going to be alone" she mumbled. Adam shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"You won't be alone, I promise" Adam said, "Jason's still here and all of your friends. Hell, you're buddies with almost the whole roster, you know they've got your back."

"I guess" Jasmine sniffed, running her hand through her blonde curls. "They aren't you, though"

Adam chuckled at his sister's stubbornness, mentally wondering where she got it from.

"I may have them, but it still feels like I'm alone" she whispered, "It still feels like I'm alone"

"Jas…" Adam sighed, "I'll still be around, just not in the ring anymore, but I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you, you're my twin. We're pretty much joined at the hip and that's how it's going to stay, alright?"

Adam smiled as his sister gave him a smile and hugged him tightly. "Alright, you feel better now?"

"Yeah…" she smiled, as they both stood up

"Hey Jas?" he asked, as they opened the door and began walking towards Catering.

"Yeah?" she asked, as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I won't be gone forever"

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N) So another pretty pointless one shot, but I'm quite pleased with this! 'Learning To Trust' readers PLEASE Vote on the poll on my profile, otherwise I can't write the next chapter!

Anyways, please review and thank you for reading everyone! :)


End file.
